


Hard lesson

by DrH



Series: City Park Afternoons [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:27:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrH/pseuds/DrH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handle properly - or bear the consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [City Park Afternoons](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/City_Park_Afternoons) prompt #18: Cruel Intentions

John had enough of the way Sherlock handled his belongings. After not being able to share his solitude with his browser favorites as his laptop had been once more borrowed, he decided Sherlock needed a lesson.

The first thing next morning was to wait until Sherlock left the flat. He locked himself in his room and started to make some video recordings of himself.

Having just returned home, Sherlock reached for John's laptop instinctively. When he turned it on, he got excited at the moment. He knew exactly those videos had been addressed to him, and he wasn't able to stop watching John touching himself in various postures. He was hard like a rock and he needed relief.

Before he could have loosen his pants John entered with Lestrade. He felt frustrated. His excitement made him forget about that night's investigation session with Lestrade. He slowly stood up with aching balls. John would surely pay for this.


End file.
